Broken Hearts
by Violettia
Summary: Edward left Bella. Rosalie never existed. Emmett stayed because he is mated to Bella. Emmett must protect Bella at all costs, because Jacob is now rogue and wanting Bella, danger is just around the corner. Bad language, Lemons and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV**

"You just don't belong in my world Bella,"

I feel a tear slip down my cheek slowly.

"I'm coming!" I say defiantly. He can't leave me, he can't leave me.

"Bella, I don't want you to come," He says slowly. A knife goes through my heart when he says this.

"Y-You d-don't w-want m-me?"

"No," He pauses before he continues. "Since this is the last time you will ever see me, can you promise me one thing?"

I nod frantically.

"Don't do anything reckless," Those words echo in my head.

Then he kisses my head softly, and is gone. My world was just ripped apart before my very eyes.

* * *

**Soooooooo, whaddayya think of the first chapter? Short, I know but the next ones are going to be longer. **

**One thing, Bella ISN'T A VAMPIRE! **

**Right, so the story starts when Edward leaves Bella and she turns depressed.**

**But we skip ahead a few months seeing Bella found love again in Emmett. (She's his mate.) (He stayed because the mating pull wouldn't let him leave.) (Rosalie never existed.)**

**In this story there will be: Violence, Bad Language, Lemons and Possessive Males (Over their mates, obvs.)**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Anyway, Bye Bye XX**

**ViVi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Edward POV**

It killed me breaking Bella's heart, but it was the only way.

If only I could read her mind! I could find out what she's thinking and put it right, answer all her questions, make her happy in her new life...

Without me.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Loneliness must kill you bit by bit, because that's how I feel. Everyone is this house has a mate (Even Edward now! He went to kill himself but found love in this Jane, or whatever.) I stayed in Forks because I was so miserable, and something was keeping me there.

It was like a string was tied around my heart and it would tighten when I moved away from Forks, so tight it would become unbearable, and then loosen when I was in Forks.

I was so confused.

But anyway I continued with my life and went to school. I had a new story now. It was that my adopted family were moving and I didn't want to so I moved out and stayed in the Cullen house.

Not the best story I know, but it was at least better than my previous attempts at a "believable" story!

Now I was sat, as usual, in the cafeteria, fake lunch before me, bored as shit.

Then I absent-mindly looked over at the table where the Queen of Forks High sat (aka Jessica Stanley) and almost fell over.

Literally.

* * *

**Bella POV**

After Edward left I became a wreck.

Going on motorcycle's with total strangers, learning how to ride a motorcycle and cliff diving were all part of my mourning routine.

So finally I just snapped out of it because of Jake.

He was my saviour, my light, my hope of waking up the next day and _wanting _to get out of bed.

I would go down to the rez and see him almost every day.

Then I remember the night when everything went wrong. Alice was in my house asking how I was still alive, and Jacob asked me to talk to him in the kitchen. We were about to kiss, when the phone rang. It was Edward. He thought I was dead because I tried cliff diving, but I must of looked like I was trying to kill myself. Alice then rushed in saying Edward was going to Volterra to kill himself. Volterra, Volturi.

Then I went to save his sparkly vampire ass, only to find out he had found his mate, in a torture-gifted vampire named Jane.

I left.

In the cafeteria I am just listening to Jessica's random talk about "What has so-and-so done to their hair?" and "I would never wear that garbage bag dress if the world depended on it!"

I was getting as sick as Hell of Jessica.

I looked over at the Cullen table, expecting to see no-one there, but instead I saw Emmett. Why was he still here? Why?

"I'm gonna go sit with Emmett, ok guys?" They stopped their conversation for about nail varnish that's in trend this Autumn, looked at me and said:

"Yeah, whatever,"

Fuck those bitches.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I realized that gravity wasn't holding me to the Earth anymore, it was her.

She didn't hold just her own soul, she held half of mine as I held her's.

She was whole reason for existence.

Isabella Swan was my **MATE**.

God help any man or vampire that set their eyes on her.

Then I realized she was coming over to me.

Okay Emmett, play it cool, be nice, don't be too forward or hasty.

I can't believe I have found my mate.

* * *

**Hey, sooooooo whaddayya think of the second chapter?**

**Ok so we get to see some more Emmett/Bella action in the next few chapters, and Jacob goes rogue! **

**His POV will also be featured.**

**The first Lemon will be in about Chapter 5 or 6, I'm not sure :s **

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Anyway, Bye Bye XX**

**ViVi **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I picked up my tray and started making my way over to Emmett.

He had a broad smile on his face and his eyes were shining with love and adoration. I gave him my own smile.

"Can I sit here?" I ask gesturing to the seat on his right. His sparkling eyes go from the seat to me.

"O-Of course, you c-can, Bells," he says. Ok, what is up with Emmett?

"Why are you here? I thought you left," I ask. my voice filled with curiosity and pain. Hearing the former he visibly winces and doesn't meet my eyes.

"I-I...want-ted...t-to...s-stay," I almost fall over at this. He looks into my eyes and continues. "I have a connection with you that you wouldn't understand, Bells," I frown at this statement and pick at my chicken salad.

"You need to eat, Miss Skin-and-Bones!" He says with humour, obviously trying to change the subject. He digs me in the ribs gently, but I act like in hurt.

"Ow!" I protest, and punch his shoulder.

"Damn!" He says, pouting like a baby. "That actually hurt!"

"I pick a forkful of lettuce and chicken, place it in my mouth and physically shudder. He laughs and I punch him in the shoulder again.

Our conversation continues with daft jokes and statements, and I remember why I liked Emmett so much.

Then suddenly my phone vibrates with a text and I peer down.

Jake. It reads:

"_We need to talk. J."_

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Damn, this girl makes me go on a roller coaster of emotions.

I felt guilt, love, humour and pain in the last five minutes.

Bella's phone then vibrates and she looks down, and I see her eyes widen a bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Oh, nothing," she rushes and puts the phone back in her pocket.

I am so glad my family let me stay, though if they didn't I would of anyway. A thought hits me, how am I going to tell her she's my mate. I did hint with the _"connection" _thing, but I don't if she got it.

"Bells?" I ask.

"Hmm?" she answers scrolling down what look like texts on her phone.

"Do you wanna, you know, hang out later?"

She looks up in shock, and then nods smiling.

"Great, my place seven pm?"

"Got it," she says, with her breath-taking smile.

For about the millionth time I smile at her. I get up and before I know what I'm doing, lightly kiss her on the cheek. I panic, no knowing how she will react, but she simply blushes a light shade of pink, smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen her have in her entire life and walks out with me.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I am no longer in a pack.

I am rogue.

I am dangerous.

I want something, and by God I am going to get her.

That's right, her.

Bella Swan.

I see her and the big black-haired, Cullen boy, what's-his-face, Emmett walk out of the cafeteria, laughing.

I growl.

It should be **me.**

Then Emmett's head perks up.

I inwardly curse myself.

Bella asks him what's wrong and he says nothing and ushers her inside.

"Soon, Bella, you will be mine," I whisper darkly.

Then as quick as I appeared, I am gone.

* * *

**Soooooo, whaddayya think of the third chapter?**

**Bella and Emmett are gonna get closer, and Jacob get's madder.**

**Thank you for the support, the followers, favourites and reviews you are giving me!**

**But as always, R&R PLEASE!**

**Anyway, Bye Bye XX**

**ViVi**


End file.
